Niko Hamada
Niko Hamada is a main character in Charmed. She is a private investigator in the current timeline. In the original timeline, she was a homicide detective for the Hilltowne Police Department. She was in a relationship with Mel Vera until The Charmed Ones changed the timeline, removing her from their lives. Original Timeline Niko trained to become a police officer before being promoted to a detective. She was paired with fellow detective, Trip Bailey. At some point in her life, she got engaged to a woman named Greta but would end the engagement when she fell in love with another woman, Mel Vera. The two would date for some time but when Mel's mother died, Mel became angry with everyone and Niko had to leave her. She would continue to check up on Mel since she still loved her, making it a difficult transition for both of them. After Mel learned that she was a witch and the truth about her mother's death, Niko was able to see a difference in her. They ended up getting back together shortly afterward but Niko's job and Mel's Charmed duties kept getting in the way. When Trip got killed while investigating a string of deaths (The Elders), Niko started digging into the deaths, putting herself in danger. After a near-death experience, Mel realized that Niko would be safer if they never met. So, with the help of her sisters, she performed a spell to change timeline to a version where she and Niko never met. This removed Niko from Mel's life but also kept her safe. Current Timeline Niko is a private investigator. She is currently hired by Jada's parents who are concerned that she might be involved in a dangerous cult. She officially introduces herself to Mel in "Witch Perfect." Personality Physical Appearance Niko shows the slanted eyes of an Asian and dark brown hair that reaches her neck. She wears the typical outfit of a tomboy detective, generally striped shirts, jeans and heel boots. She used to wear thick glasses though she wasn't near-sighted. Abilities * Detective Training: Niko is a police detective and received training in order to do her job efficiently. ** Investigation Skills: Niko is a skilled investigator and looks into all of her cases very thoroughly. Relationships Friendships * Trip Bailey: Niko and Trip were partners and friends. The two worked well together but had differences when Trip started to become suspicious of Mel and her sisters. When Trip died, Niko was devastated from losing her friend but was even more upset by the fact that he was linked to the Halloween murders. Romantic Life *'Niko and Mel:' Niko had a long history with Mel, having left her fiancée, Greta, to be with her. The two were together until Mel's mother died, putting a strain on their relationship and forcing Niko to break up with Mel. The two got back together after Mel discovered that she was a witch and Niko saw a change in Mel's attitude and general demeanor. But their relationship and history was erased by a spell cast by Mel, wanting to keep Niko safe from the world of magic. *'Greta:' Niko and Greta were engaged but Niko ended the engagement to be with Mel. The two did hook up while Niko and Mel were broken up for some time but Niko regretted it and felt guilty about the situation. Since Mel changed history, it is unknown whether or not they ever ended the engagement. Trivia * Niko serves a role similar to that of Andy Trudeau's in the original series. * She is a lesbian and is the second LGBT+ character shown within the series. * Niko is Japanese-American just like her portrayer. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ Category:Mortals Category:Hilltowne Police Department Category:Love Interests